


Beauty

by LyricalMelody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Hunk/Romelle, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Ignores epilogue tho, M/M, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon, Smut, Some Humor, Top Keith (Voltron), get a room subverted, though it's...really background all things considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalMelody/pseuds/LyricalMelody
Summary: Once upon a time there were two men, two men who had gone through anything and everything together, and yet neither had realized what the other harbored within towards one another.Time made them into good friends, not as close as they had been before but still rather close...It wasn't until one of their closest friends was getting married that they fell into one another and found that their love wasn't so impossible as it could have been.If only the idea of being less than perfect wasn't trapping Shiro in his own mind. Can Keith pull him out of it? Will they succeed as a pair?





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PalomaSheith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/gifts).

The sun was setting on the warmth of Samoa as Keith looked over the decently sized garden area that held many people he knew and loved in one form or another.

Having defeated Honerva, and recovering from Sendak’s attack, many of the Paladins and those close to them had decided it was time to reach out and grasp what they wanted. In many cases, things were done subtly, people pairing off and quietly going to make their unions official by whatever their culture or cultures dictated.

This set hadn’t been subtle in the slightest. Hunk and his lover had decided to have a full blown wedding in his home country, choosing this hotel, with a somewhat secluded area specifically for weddings to have the ceremony and reception in, and everything had gone perfectly.

Even the tossing of the bouquet had gone well, despite pink and red petals of myrtle and common pink flowers landing right in Shiro’s face, some breaking off and catching on his lips and in his hair, earning much laughter to those assembled -- even Keith, who had caught the wistful looks Shiro gave the happy couple and tucked that knowledge away. Everyone had laughed, with Commander Iverson giving Shiro a good natured hair ruffle before they all dispersed, splitting into small groups.

Some went to congratulate the happy couple; some went to sit with their own lover or lovers and quietly reminisce; some wandered and got snacks and drinks from a nearby table.

But Shiro did none of those, instead holding the bouquet carefully to his chest as he took a seat on a nearby bench, watching the others with a vaguely wistful gaze once again. He looked really nice, if Keith was telling himself the truth, wearing a white tux and bow tie with a solid black shirt underneath. Each of the Paladins had dressed similarly, only with their preferred color instead of black. (Lance wore pink. No one questioned it,  _ everyone  _ knew why, especially Coran who still got shook up each time they met and he caught sight of the enthusiastic Paladin.) 

Shiro had even gotten a new arm fitted now that the war was over and they had time to sit and work on something a bit less cumbersome -- today was the first Keith was seeing the new arm in action, and honestly? It fit Shiro’s proportions much better than the floating one had. If he didn’t know that Shiro’s right arm was a prosthetic, the only visual clue that would have told him so was the white metal peering out from his jacket, cradling the bouquet as he finally moved to sit, seeming almost ready to jump up off the bench he sat on at the slightest provocation.

It wasn’t like Shiro to be so jumpy -- he’d been plenty happy before, and even that night he’d been fine before the bouquet flew and hit him. It was like the flowers themselves had changed his behavior.

Keith wanted to know why. Gently tugging at the bottom of his own jacket, he stepped closer, clearing his throat when he was beside Shiro to get his attention, large grey eyes reflecting Keith’s worry right back at him. “Hey, Shiro. Mind if I sit with you?”

“I -- no, go ahead, there’s plenty of room,” Shiro chuckled, looking away, a slight flush on his cheeks darkening the skin around the edges of his scar. “Everyone looks great today, I’m sure Allura would’ve loved it,” he added softly, gaze moving back towards the flowers he held, almost as if they held the answer to the meaning of life, the universe, and everything.

Maybe they did.

“Yeah. It was a nice blending of things, with human and Altean customs blending into one ceremony, one place, one time, one moment.” Keith’s voice softened, though there was a firmness beneath it all, a firmness that never really left as he sat straight, only maybe a hand’s breadth between himself and Shiro. There was a pause as he took in a slow breath, focusing himself before, “Are you alright, Shiro? You seem...off.”

Keith was surprised to hear an inelegant snort come from Shiro, the other man’s eyes shutting as he shook his head. “I’m fine. Just...thinking. Thinking about how there’s peace for some, but not for all. There’s always those who have to be vigilant so that the rest can enjoy the rest of their lives in happiness.” He opened his eyes, looking at Keith for a moment before turning to look at Hunk and his blushing bride. “Some people find their happily ever afters, and that’s great. I’m happy to be able to be a part of it, even if I’m just on the fringe.”

“What are you  _ talking  _ about?” Keith cut in, moving his hand to rest on Shiro’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. “You’re not on the fringe of anything. You’re -- you’re the man who brought us all together. Who kept us together when times got rough. We’re your  _ family _ .” He clenched his jaw for a moment before letting out a large sigh, practically deflating and pulling his hand from Shiro’s shoulder. “Every single one of us cares about you. I care about you. Don’t you remember what I said, in the cloning facility? Even when it seemed like you were going to kill me?”

Shiro’s shoulders slumped, his form hunching forward, curling around the bouquet. “How could I forget?  _ ‘Shiro, you’re my brother.  _ ** _I love you._ ** _ ’ _ It’s not exactly something I could forget even if I wanted to.” He let out a harsh breath, rolling his shoulders and forcing himself to relax, still partially slumped as he looked over at Keith. “I got the message loud and clear. Not that I’d been thinking of...well, anything romantic then -- we had too much else to do, being defenders of the universe and all -- but I’m not exactly someone to write home about. Beauty is fleeting, Keith, and if I ever had any? The Galra took it from me as surely as they did my arm. No one wants a man so heavily scarred.”

Looking at Shiro in that moment, Keith was vividly reminded of the story Adam told, back before the Kerberos mission, before Voltron happened and they lost him, about how he’d had to get Shiro’s attention, to let him know he was wanted for more than just his piloting skills.

It was time to take a leaf out of the old tried and true book.

Carefully, one hand grabbed the bouquet and set it aside, while the other grabbed at Shiro’s jacket, pulling him close and pressing their lips together firmly, his tongue pressing inward before Shiro could even try to protest.

In fact, there was a long moment where it looked as if Shiro might  _ actually  _ do so, but instead he relaxed, prosthetic hand moving to rest on the small of Keith’s back and holding him close, letting himself sink into the kiss. Keith let go of Shiro’s jacket, in turn wrapping his arms about Shiro’s neck, pulling himself as close as possible, shifting over on the bench until he was straddling Shiro’s lap.

If  _ that  _ didn’t get the message across,  **nothing ** would.

Just as they broke apart, there was cheering and hollering, causing both men to look up to see Hunk with his hands cupped around his mouth, cheering for them. Pidge had a smirk on her face even as she clapped her hands together, and Lance…

…Lance had the filthiest look on his face either of the two could ever remember having seen -- especially since losing Allura.

“Get a room, you two,” Lance called, laughing. “There’s a whole hotel, we don’t need to see you two finally stop tiptoeing around each other.”

The comment was followed by chuckling from their fellow former Paladins, and Shiro was quickly pressing his face against Keith’s neck, trying to hide the flush that was spreading even as he refused to let go of Keith.

“Were we  _ that  _ obvious?” Keith’s voice was low, right in Shiro’s ear with a hint of amusement as Shiro took in a breath before letting Keith get up, grabbing the not-quite discarded bouquet with his flesh hand.

“I -- I didn’t think -- maybe?” Shiro coughed, his face still red as he moved to stand closer to Keith, his prosthetic hand resting just above Keith’s ass. “Either way...Lance does make a very good point. I’ve got a room if you’d like to come up and join me…? We could just talk, even, don’t have to--”

Words were cut off with a soft moan as a now familiar tongue pressed it’s way in, Keith tugging Shiro down the short distance necessary for their lips to meet. He didn’t linger, this time only staying long enough to be sure he had Shiro’s attention before pulling back. “I think there’s been enough talking, pretty boy. Lead the way?”

His heart swelled, seeing Keith looking up at him confidently, like he knew exactly what he wanted -- and that what he wanted just happened to be Shiro himself. Face still red, complete with a goofy smile, he nodded and gently steered Keith into the hotel, unaware of the gazes following them inside.

“About time that sam-heckin’ car thief made a move. Kashi damn sure wasn’t gonna do it,” Iverson let out a soft chuckle, adjusting himself in his seat and turning to look away, over towards Coran, who likewise had been watching.

“Mm, I don’t know about that, but it is good that Keith stepped up. I was worried we would need to call upon the people of Fluuva. They have a very fascinating ritual that involves--” Coran was cut off as Lance moved to sit with the two of them.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s nice, but we don’t have to make them go get married without their consent. That would’ve been a last ditch effort and you know what? I’m glad for that.” Lance made a face at Coran, who just shrugged, going back to sipping at his drink.

“I think they both appreciate this a bit more. A bit more...natural.” Iverson’s voice was gruff as he closed his eye, letting out a breath and sending a fleeting thought of thanks to whoever was listening before engaging in the festivities once more.

* * *

The door hadn’t even fully shut before Keith’s hands were tugging on Shiro’s jacket once more; only  _ this  _ time, he wasn’t trying to kiss Shiro, oh no. This time, he was trying to get his hands on the body that lay beneath their formalwear, making quick work of tossing the jacket to the side as Shiro chuckled softly, hands pulling on his tie.

“Keith, we don’t have to rush, we can take our time, you kno--” Keith changed tactics, his fingers moving to unbutton Shiro’s shirt even as he pressed his lips against Shiro’s once more -- the action gentler than it had been before, but no less insistent -- using his body to gently push Shiro back in the direction of the room’s only bed.

“I know we don’t have to rush. I just don’t want to waste any more time,” Keith’s voice was soft as he pushed Shiro back, knees buckling so his ass fell onto the bed, feet lifting up off the floor as Keith got his shirt untucked and off of his body. “I need to know you’re here, we’re here, that this is real.”

Toeing his shoes off, Shiro tossed his tie to the side, hands moving to push off Keith’s jacket, not as rushed as Keith had been, but still heated, reverent even. “This is real, Keith. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” Down went Keith’s jacket, and up went Shiro’s arms as Keith tugged on his undershirt, leaving him much more exposed than he had been.

Only  _ then  _ did Keith pause, his hands resting carefully on either side of Shiro’s thighs, his gaze intent on Shiro’s torso and arm, the flesh riddled with scars criss-crossing in some areas.

Hearing Keith’s breathing, which had turned a bit shaky, a small smile spread across Shiro’s face as his hands reached up to cup Keith’s cheeks gently. “Hey. It’s okay if you don’t like what you see. I understand.”

“You understand?” Keith’s voice was strained, almost choked as he looked up from a prominent scar on Shiro’s chest before quickly moving to pull off his own tie and shirt, having forgone an undershirt, revealing his own torso. While he wasn’t as muscular as Shiro, there were just as many scars crossing his chest, his abdomen, his arms: even his back was riddled with scars, most prominent being the one that went over his right shoulder, looking as if it had been a deep slash that healed strangely, but there were others as well. “I think  _ I  _ should be saying I understand, Shiro.  **None ** of us came out of Voltron without some sort of scarring, but  _ you  _ \-- you’re  **beautiful** , okay?”

Shiro didn’t respond immediately, and Keith worried for a moment before Shiro was grasping at him, pulling him close and burying his face in Keith’s neck, tears meeting skin seconds later. “Thank you, Keith.”

Keith let out a soft huff, nuzzling against the side of Shiro’s face before placing a kiss on his cheek. “Hey, just telling the truth as I see it. I’d  **never ** lie to you.”

“I know, it’s just...still unexpected. Shiro’s gaze was soft, but as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Keith’s lips, the kiss was as far from soft as possible. The two rekindled the flames within one another, Keith’s hands moving to gently pull Shiro’s pants off as he himself kicked off his shoes, removing and shucking his pants before Shiro could even attempt to.

Keith’s lips moved down Shiro’s body, taking time to leave kisses along each scar, each place that had been hurt in the past, moving down until he was at Shiro’s cock, hard and leaking precome already. “Where -- do you have lube in here?”

Shiro’s face turned red as he nodded, rolling over and pointing at the small rolling suitcase he’d brought. “It -- it should be on top in there. I don’t have any condoms, though--”

“You haven’t been with anyone since Adam, right?” Getting a nod, Keith’s expression softened as he pulled the lube from the bag. “Then you’re good, and so am I. I’m not the one who had fantasies about fucking aliens, after all.”

“Hey, that’s not-- _ oh. _ ” Shiro’s gaze moved to where he could see Keith’s cock -- a very much human cock, but seeming a bit larger than ought to be possible given Keith’s slimmer frame. Taking advantage of that moment, Keith moved to lay between Shiro’s legs, opening the bottle of lube and getting his fingers ready. Then he took his other hand to move Shiro’s cock until he had it firmly in his mouth and a finger pressing gently against the small ring of muscle, pulling a moan out from Shiro’s throat, low and gravelly and filled with want, with  _ need _ .

Keith hummed around Shiro’s dick, already slipping in a second finger, meeting some resistance but not nearly as much as he expected. (Not that he really knew  _ what  _ he expected, but this? This was nice, was going so much smoother than he could have anticipated.) His head bobbed up and down along Shiro’s length as Shiro lay his head back, flesh arm over his eyes as he just rode out the pleasurable sensations Keith was providing -- the vibrations from his mouth, the *moisture* from his mouth, the fingers now scissoring in his ass. It was all glorious and he didn’t want it to stop, but wanted more, so much-- “ _ More _ , please Keith, I can  _ take  _ it, I  **need ** it…!”

He said nothing in reply, but did carefully slip a third finger inside, the three carefully spreading themselves out, wanting to make sure Shiro was fully prepared for him before he entered. There was no promise he would be able to remain completely gentle with Shiro, after all...and Shiro didn’t seem to enjoy gentle as much, either, so that was probably for the best.

Once he had Shiro as ready as he was likely to be, he pulled his head off of Shiro’s dick with an audible pop, drawing whimpers from the larger man, carefully slathering his dick in lube before pressing the tip against Shiro’s ass, pressing against that ring of muscle before pushing inward.

Even with the minimal, quick prep that Keith had given, Shiro was  _ tight _ . Keith was careful rocking himself forward, sinking deeper and deeper into Shiro’s ass as the other man moaned loudly, not caring in the slightest who might hear him. He was being fucked by his best friend, by the man he loved above all others living in the known universe, and if anyone didn’t like that -- they should know what hotels are for.

When Keith managed to bottom out, both men moaned, Keith’s fingers digging into Shiro’s hips until he pulled himself out slowly, slowly, almost painfully slow, drawing pleading whimpers from Shiro’s throat until he slammed himself back in, setting a fast, brutal pace as he make sure to leave bruises on Shiro’s skin.

Bruises only one of them would ever see, no one else.

He really liked the idea of leaving his mark on Shiro, even if no one else saw it, he would still see and know that Shiro belonged with him, and always would...so long as Shiro wished it.

In the end, the two spent the rest of their time in Shiro’s hotel room, catching up on all the time they had missed, and making plans.

It wouldn’t do to not be able to see one another most of the year, after all. Even if this aspect of their relationship was new, it was founded on years of friendship and trust, and they would work it out as they always had.

Sometimes it just took a little push before change happened.


End file.
